


All Unaware

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, First Kiss Challenge, M/M, Monthly Restrict, Pairing Diversity Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Pairing Diversity, First Kiss, & the Monthly Restrict, Taichi x Koushirou/Koushirou x Taichi, no epilogue] After his girlfriend breaks up with him, Taichi wants to be upset about it.  Instead, he finds himself thinking thoughts about his roommate that he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Unaware

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** All Unaware  
 **Pairing:** Taichi x Koushirou  
 **Word Count:** 2,855|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: section D, #7, a one shot; Pairing Diversity Challenge, #23, admit; First Kiss Challenge; Monthly Restrict: roll two dice, multiple each number by 500, write a fic in that word range: 2500-3000.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Pairing Diversity, First Kiss,  & the Monthly Restrict, Taichi x Koushirou/Koushirou x Taichi, no epilogue] After his girlfriend breaks up with him, Taichi wants to be upset about it. Instead, he finds himself thinking thoughts about his roommate that he probably shouldn't.

* * *

Taichi stared up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his back, and a pout on his lips. He wanted to be upset. He wanted to be melancholy and dramatic and to pretend that this was the absolute end of the world and he couldn’t think of what else to do with his life. 

Instead, all he could think of was what he should get for dinner and if he’d eaten out too many times this week already. His budget would allow for at least once more, but did he _want_ to do that? 

It wasn’t a question of if he would see her if he did go out, or see people that they’d known. That didn’t even enter into his thoughts on the matter. He just didn’t know if he actually wanted to bother getting up and going, or if he could just throw something into the microwave and be done with it. 

“Are you going to stay there all evening?” Koushirou didn’t even look up from his laptop as he spoke. “It’s almost dinner time.” 

“Aren’t I the one who is supposed to remind you about that?” Taichi asked. He tilted his head around a little so he could get a look at his redheaded roommate. “You’re the one with his head stuck in the computer all day, remember?” 

Koushirou still didn’t look up, but Taichi thought that he could see him anyway, reflected in the laptop’s screen. “I still know when I need to eat.” 

Taichi grumped a little and closed his eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t really feel like getting up and going out. Or cooking something.” 

He wasn’t quite certain but he thought he heard a small sigh from the other. “Then why don’t we order something?” 

Well, that wasn’t such a bad idea. It combined not having to get up with not having to cook. Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

But now it came with another option. “Was there somewhere you wanted to order from?” At least this wasn’t as difficult as deciding between getting up or not. 

“The restaurant down the street.” Koushirou’s eyes flicked up from the screen only for a few moments. “I’ve ordered from there before.” 

Somehow, despite having been roommates with him for over a year, Taichi realized he’d missed that little fact. He’d been too busy running around with his classes and trying to decide if he wanted to try out for the soccer team and his social life to notice the containers in the trash, he guessed. 

Koushirou once more turned back to his laptop. “I’ll send the order in online.” 

“Oh…all right.” Taichi kind of wished that he’d kept up with what technology could do a little better. It didn’t surprise him that ordering online was a thing but he’d never done it himself. He also wasn’t surprised that Koushirou knew about it and was used to doing it. 

He sagged back down onto the couch and returned his look to the ceiling. He wanted to do something. He just couldn’t make up his mind on what it was. It was Friday night and he knew about a couple of parties. He’d even been invited to one or two, but those had all come before she’d told him it was over. So he wasn’t entirely sure of if he was welcome there or not now. Or if he wanted to go. 

_Maybe I should go to the Digital World. Hang out with Agumon._ The thought definitely appealed to him on more levels than he could conveniently count at the moment. Hanging out with his Digimon partner was a lot more interesting than anything else he could think of at the moment. 

Maybe Koushirou would even want to come with him. How long had it been since he’d spent an evening with Tentomon? 

He started to open his mouth to ask when Koushirou spoke up. “There. The order should be here within twenty minutes. They’re very reliable.” 

“Oh. All right.” He didn’t even know what Koushirou had ordered, and he found suddenly that he didn’t care. Food was food; so long as he wasn’t poisoned –and he’d learned long ago that he had a digestive system that could deal with anything short of actual poison and he’d wondered if it couldn’t handle some of the milder ones- then he was fine. 

“What do you think about going to the Digital World after we eat? I haven’t seen Agumon in a while.” Taichi didn’t want to let himself get distracted from the things he was doing to distract himself from how bored he actually was. 

“That could be arranged. I’ve almost finished this assignment.” Koushirou tilted his head toward his laptop and Taichi lifted himself up just enough so he could see what was on the screen. None of what he saw made any actual sense to him, but he suspected that was because he was studying political science instead of computer engineering. 

He flopped back down and rolled over to stare at nothing in particular. The only advantage this view had over the ceiling was that it wasn’t the ceiling, and he’d seen enough of that for the last couple of hours. 

“I’m supposed to be upset,” he said, not caring if Koushirou understood what he was talking about or not. “She broke up with me. Aren’t I supposed to go out and party and find another girlfriend as fast as I can?” He’d seen movies. He’d read books. He’d seen other people’s relationships end, some better than others. And yet just like the last time, he found himself not especially upset about it. 

“Different people have different reactions, or so I’ve heard.” Koushirou’s fingers moved over his keyboard, the sound far more comforting and familiar than Taichi really felt like admitting at the moment. He couldn’t count all the times that he’d sat here and done his homework while Koushirou worked on his own not that far away. Not to mention it also brought up memories of their first trip to the Digital World, back before life got complicated with school and more homework and girls and the girls breaking up with him and never giving him a really clear reason on why. 

He sighed. “She’s the second one, though.” He was nineteen and he’d had two girlfriends and they both told him in the end that it just wasn’t going to work out. And they never would say a single word about why, just a sort of knowing smile and leaving him. 

He thought he could understand it better if they said something that would help it make sense, but they never did. He’d even tried talking to Sora about it; she was one of the Chosen of Love, couldn’t she lend a hand? 

All she’d done was tell him that he’d understand it sooner or letter, when he met the right person. She couldn’t, or wouldn’t, tell him how he would know this right person. 

“Taichi.” Koushirou turned to look at him head-on and the brunet wondered about the tone of his voice. He sounded…strange was the only word that Taichi could think to really describe it. He’d never heard Koushirou sound like this before. “Have you thought about what happened?” Now that was a question he’d never thought he’d hear the other say. 

“Of course I have! That’s all I’ve been thinking about! None of it makes any sense!” He waved his hands around, wishing that sense would magically descend from the heavens. It didn’t. “Everyone just keeps telling me I’ll figure it out, and they won’t even tell me what it is I’m supposed to be figuring out!” 

Taichi thought he heard a small noise of some kind from Koushirou; not actual words, but just a small huff of annoyance. It wasn’t like the redhead to make that kind of noise unless his computer was acting up somehow, which it didn’t seem to be. He rolled over to get a better look, wondering if he was bothering Koushirou with his problems too much. Surely he had better things to do than listen to Taichi complain constantly about how his love life didn’t function properly. 

Besides, wasn’t it Yamato’s job to listen to him during times like this anyway? That was part of being someone’s best friend, and Yamato had filled that position for years. 

But the thought of leaving Koushirou was one that refused to remain in his head for more than a few seconds. Koushirou _listened_ , and while Yamato would as well, at the moment, Taichi had to admit to himself that he didn’t really want to talk to Yamato about relationships. Yamato had been in a solid one for years, and while Taichi didn’t begrudge him his happiness, he didn’t want to be reminded of it right now, either. 

Koushirou hadn’t dated very often, and seldom dated the same person twice in a row. In fact, Taichi couldn’t remember seeing him with the same person twice _ever_. And for the life of him, he couldn’t remember Koushirou having dated at all since they’d become roommates. 

Instead of just rolling over, he sat up all the way. “I really think we should go to the Digital World after we eat. It’s been ages since you were out of here anyway.” He wasn’t sure if going there would help Koushirou with his social life, but it wouldn’t hurt, would it? Of course not. 

“I already said I would,” Koushirou said. “The food should be here in another five minutes.” He tossed bills at Taichi, who caught them quickly. “That’s the tip. I already paid for it.” 

Taichi blinked a few times before he headed for the door. He didn’t _think_ Koushirou was upset, but the conversation was clearly over with. He slouched over to a chair nearer to the door and waited, some part of his mind still trying to figure out what was going on. 

_Maybe I just need to give this dating thing a rest?_ He’d done it before. Six months in between one girlfriend and the other. Though that clearly hadn’t helped out in the long run. 

He leaned his head back, able to see Koushirou from here still. He watched for a few moments, a thousand thoughts racing their way around his mind and yet none of them holding still long enough for him to really get a look at them. So he opted to look at Koushirou instead. It wasn’t a bad view. Koushirou wasn’t quite the child he’d been when they’d first met, but that wasn’t surprising. He wasn’t either. Both of them had mostly outgrown the ungainly teenage years. He’d even sneaked through with a minimum of acne and his voice hadn’t given him too many problems with the inevitable breaking. 

He’d made it through better than Yamato had. Yamato had had to take a year off from singing until his voice settled down properly. Taichi made a point of teasing him about it whenever the opportunity came up. 

Koushirou hadn’t been quite so lucky where the difficulties of puberty were concerned, but in the end, he’d come out all right, taller and with those same piercing black eyes that made Taichi feel funny whenever they rested on him for more than a few seconds. 

He tried not to think about that. He was very good at not thinking about it. He wasn’t certain when he’d first noticed it, only that now and then at meetings, he would catch Koushirou looking at him, and his stomach fluttered and his heart skipped a beat or two. 

If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought…but he’d never really felt like that with his girlfriends. They were nice, and he liked them, and he wasn’t really mad at them for breaking up with him, but while kissing them (and everything else) had been _very_ fun, there had been times… 

Well, he did know better, and he wasn’t going to think about this anymore. He was an adult, or almost. He’d be twenty in another couple of months, and he wasn’t supposed to think things like this. 

Which didn’t mean he didn’t, he just wasn’t supposed to. 

When the knock came on the door a few moments later, Taichi fairly jumped out of the chair and rushed over to get the food. He even added a few extra bills from his own money, so glad to have something else to think about now. 

“Dinner’s here!” Taichi declared, bringing the boxes into the area they’d designated as the ‘living room’ when they’d moved in. “How do we divide this?” 

Koushirou actually got up from his seat and came over to check out what he had, easily separating all the boxes and containers into two sections. “There.” If he’d been upset before, none of it showed now, and Taichi found himself caught by his long fingers and capable hands. 

_Stop it!_ He reprimanded himself sharply as he reached for his food. _This is just because you’re single now._ It had happened before, when his first girlfriend broke up with him. He’d wanted to see if Koushirou wanted to go somewhere with him. 

He wouldn’t do that to Koushirou. A word he didn’t like slithered through his mind: rebound. 

Taichi ate faster. He needed to put all of this out of his mind and focus on going to the Digital World and hanging out with Agumon and thinking about things that weren’t his love life. 

“Don’t choke yourself,” Koushirou said, and Taichi briefly considered jumping out of his skin, not having expected him to have remained there instead of going back to his computer. Koushirou regarded him for a few moments, and Taichi wondered if he had something on his face. 

“Are you all right?” He wiped at his mouth with a napkin, hoping that whatever was there wasn’t now. 

“I should ask you that, shouldn’t I?” Koushirou asked, his voice a little lower than Taichi was used to hearing it. There was a certain set of determination in his eyes as well. “Considering that you seem to insist on denying everything that I’ve been trying to tell you for the last year.” 

Taichi blinked several times and spoke in his most eloquent fashion. “What?” 

Koushirou set his box of rice down and took a step closer. Taichi’s brain froze in its tracks. He wanted to say something. Every word he might’ve uttered died on his lips as Koushirou leaned forward to brush his across Taichi’s. 

Taichi thought he made a noise. It wasn’t a very clear noise, but Koushirou seemed to approve of it, as he started to kiss him again. For lack of anything else his mind would comprehend doing, Taichi started to kiss back. It wasn’t his first, by any means, but there was a spark to this that he couldn’t remember the others having. They might have; he couldn’t remember, and at the moment, he didn’t think it mattered. All he wanted was to keep kissing Koushirou. 

He managed to put his own container of rice down, and leaned forward into the kiss, arms sliding around Koushirou, who returned the embrace. All of his insistence to himself that this was something he shouldn’t want and should grow out of didn’t mean anything when presented with the redhead’s warm presence against him. If growing out of it meant putting this aside, then he was determined not to grow out of it at all. 

At some point they moved apart. It wasn’t very far; Taichi didn’t think he could bear it otherwise. Every point where their skin connected tingled with a new fire. But it was enough so he could talk. 

“That’s what you’ve been trying to tell me?” He felt very intelligent right now. At least as compared to a rock. 

“Do you have any objections to it?” Koushirou’s cheeks tinged a faint shade of pink. 

“I…” There probably were some. Taichi couldn’t think of one, no matter how hard he tried. “So what now?” 

Koushirou shrugged and reached for his food. “We finish eating and go to the Digital World. I think we should tell Agumon and Tentomon first, don’t you?” 

Taichi’s brain still hadn’t fully come unstuck. When it clicked onto what Koushirou meant by that, his lips worked, but still nothing coherent came out. _Well…why not, really?_ What would it hurt to try? It wasn’t as if they were getting married. It was…it was… 

“All right.” He let his mouth do the talking without asking anymore advice from his brain. His brain didn’t seem to know what it wanted anyway, so Taichi decided it didn’t need to have a say in the matter anymore. He’d never much trusted his brain in the first place. His instincts seemed to manage much better. 

And if his instincts led to kissing Koushirou a few more times before they finally managed to get to the Digital World, then he told himself he had a year to make up for, and the sooner that he got to doing that, the better. Koushirou didn’t seem to have any objections, and that made it all worthwhile. 

**The End**


End file.
